


Flying Her Flag

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Nudity, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle gets a surprise from her room-mate when she arrives earlier than expected at her dorm room.</p><p>Written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: College/University</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Her Flag

Belle stopped in the doorway of the dorm room, her mouth opened but she didn't have any words that could articulate her surprise.

Ruby turned at the squeak she heard behind her. She was standing on a chair and was in the process of hanging a rainbow flag on the wall on her side of the room.

Also, Ruby was naked.

"Uh hey," Ruby said. "The RA said your flight got delayed and you wouldn't be here 'til tomorrow."

"There, uh, there was..." Belle's cheeks turned red. "There were seats on another airline and they...uh..." Belle finally made herself look away.

"Would you mind closing the door?" Ruby said.

Belle dropped her bags with a loud thud and was grateful for the opportunity to turn away to shut the door.

When Belle looked back Ruby finished with the flag then turned, seemingly unfazed by Belle seeing her naked, and stepped down from the chair. "Hi I'm Ruby."

"Belle."

"Suits you. Love that Aussie accent by the way very sexy. Sorry about..." she waved up and down at herself. "I like to be naked when I'm alone." She grabbed a pair of panties and pulled them on.

Belle despite her embarrassment was kinda disappointed. Her room-mate looked really good without clothes. And the rainbow flag was a sign she might be...

"Just so you know I'm gay, just getting it out there," Ruby said while dressing.

Belle hesitated. Would it be awkward to tell her she was a lesbian too?


End file.
